El prisionero número cuatro
by Sabaku no Akelos
Summary: Numengard, castillo de acero y piedra que se derrumba. En lo más alto de la más alta torre su único prisionero ¿Cuántas son dos más dos? Gellert/Albus. Slash. Spoiler DH.


Disclaimer: si lees esto es porque te gusta harry Potter, por lo que debes saber que pertenece a J.K.Rowling

Advertencias: Slash, Spoiler DH

* * *

El prisionero número cuatro

* * *

Más allá de los mares del norte donde se yergue Azkaban, prisión cruel y oscura de los condenados; más allá de la niebla a ras de olas revueltas, de tierra estéril cubierta de nieve impura, de aurora desteñida e inmóvil. Más allá de la línea del horizonte, en el precipicio del Apocalipsis, está Numengard.

Castillo de acero y piedra que se derrumba, se alza sombrío, silencioso y enfermo en medio de la nada. Y al contrario de lo que se pueda pensar, no está deshabitado, en lo más alto de la más ala de las torres, en una pequeña habitación claustrofóbica y sucia, está Grindelwald.

Las paredes de la celda están llenas de muescas, líneas rugosas echas con uñas y pedazos de alma rota. Con sangre, con sudor, lo que no hay son lágrimas, y si las hubiera serían de rabia e impotencia, no de dolor. Son siempre cuatro columnas, torcidas, inclinadas, irregulares, no hay una quinta línea que las marque, por lo tanto no son ningún calendario. No forman un dibujo, no es un mensaje codificado, es solo el número cuatro.

_Cuatro_

Grindelwald se remueve impaciente, han pasado cuatro días, _él_ se ha retrasado cuatro días, _él_ nunca se retrasa. No ha llegado tarde en 53 años.

Cada año, el 14 de julio (la misma la fecha en que se conocieron), un _crack_ suena en la distancia. Se ha aparecido junto a la puerta de la prisión. Espera unos minutos y por fin se atreve a cruzar la línea que diferencia el "dentro" del "fuera". Su andar es silencioso, pero como todo lo que hay alrededor es tenebroso silencio, sus pasos retumban con suavidad y se llega a escuchar el roce que su figura produce con el aire. Sube los escalones parándose, reflexionando, dudando; Gellert puede echar una cabezada hasta que llegue arriba, hay tiempo.

Cuándo el último peldaño ha sido sellado, Albus se encuentra frente a la puerta desvencijada, pero reforzada mágicamente para que nadie puede atravesarla, de la celda. Gellert siente como se aclara la garganta, como carraspea, como se queda mudo. Sabe lo que le quiere preguntar: ¿Estás arrepentido? ¿Quién mató a Ariana? ¿Alguna vez me amaste?...

Pero Grindelwald agradece que jamás las haya pronunciado, porque no sabe que contestar, no sabe si está arrepentido, ni qué rayo alcanzó a la desgraciada de Ariana, y la tercera pregunta no se atreve ni a pensarla. De lo único que está seguro es que si Albus llegara a cruzar la puerta (cosa que _jamás_ hará) él se le tiraría encima, le quitaría la varita, le lanzaría el peor cruciatas cargado de odio, le pegaría un puñetazo al más estilo muggle para romperle los huesos y después, sólo después, le besaría. Y se lo tiraría allí mismo, porque lleva demasiado tiempo pensando en él con los ojos apretados y la mano bombeando con fuerza.

Nada sucede, Dumbledore se da la vuelta y baja las escaleras de dos en dos, y se marcha, sale de allí. El prisionero alcanza la ventana de la celda con desesperación, intenta ver al visitante que se aleja de puntillas por la única y diminuta ventana, pero no lo alcanza, el _crack_ ya se ha oído

Hace cuatro días que ha sido 14 de julio, y Dumbledore no ha aparecido. Lo único que le mantiene en tierra, lo único que hace que la fina línea de magia que le queda latiendo dentro siga latiendo.

Con una piedra afilada, el desaliñado hombre se acerca a un hueco vacío y traza una raya. Y luego otra, y otra y otra más.

_Cuatro_

El suelo, si lo miras fijamente, te das cuenta de que las marcas que creídas ser de piedra son en realidad sumas, restas, divisiones y cálculos, que tienen un sólo resultado.

_Cuatro_

Gellert repasa lo que ha estado murmurando durante años, algo que Albus dijo una de aquellas tardes de planes imaginarios, de besos furtivos robados frente a Alberforth. Tras lenguas unidas, roces en el lóbulo y una presión en la entrepierna, Albus repite con su filosofía habitual uno de esos comentarios que solían hacer impregnados de sabiduría juvenil: "Uno se da cuenta de que está loco, cuando al sumar dos y dos, le salen cinco".

También recuerda una cosa, algo que Albus dijo hace ya mucho tiempo, una de esas tardes calientes que pasaban revueltos, uno encima del otro, en la cama o en el armario o en baño. Tras jadeos y lametones y susurros y caricias bajas, Albus repite una d esas promesas alocadas propias de enamorados:"Sólo te dejaré cuándo muera".

_Algo se rompe, lo que queda de razón se quiebra._

Gellert cuenta con los dedos.

_Dos más dos_

_Cinco_

* * *

_¿Qué es esto? Os responderé, esto es el producto de leer demasiado slash, de hacer matemáticas tras la hora de comer. Tenia muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre Geller y Albus y sobre Numengard. No es mi estilo, no sé si lo volveré a repetir, sólo sé que me ha gustado escribirlo. Se agradecen comentarios (mensaje subliminal)._

Nos leemos


End file.
